Lo que me gusta de ella
by IbelChao
Summary: Serie de viñetas. Hoy Roselie&Emmett. "No tenía que ser Jasper o el don de este para saberlo"
1. Aroma

_**-Viñeta: **Aroma_

_**-Parejas:**Alice/Jasper_

_**-Dedicado a:**Lety y Alma_

_**-Autora: **Cullen-Chao·_

_**-Disclaimer:**Twilight no me pertenece, yo solamente juego un poco con los personajes_

_-xxx-_

**Jasper Pov.**

Esa pequeña duendecilla que me vuelve loco con cada espontaneidad y la formas cariñosa en la que me habla.

En definitiva ella es mi debilidad.

Pero lo que mas me fascina de Alice sin duda es su olor.... no necesita de cualquier colonia cara para hacerme suspirar, simplemente basta con su shampoo de cerezas que usa cada dos o tres que se mezcla con su fresco aroma natura.

Sin duda soy vulnerable ante su aroma.

Como esa vez que jugamos al béisbol con la prometida de mi hermano, mi diminuta esposa lanzaba y corría al rededor del campo para atrapar la pelota, revolviendo con si todas las esencias de esa fría tarde, incluyendo la de la tibia sangre de la humana.

Pero mi desarrollado sentido olfativo solamente se podía concentrar en su única fragancia.

En solo la de ella que me hacia sentir dichoso por esta larga vida que decidí llevar con ella y en la cual nunca me arrepentiré de compartir solamente con ella.

-xxx-

_.Cullen Productions' fanfic!ring._

_Bueno que tal les pareció.... sean honestas, recuerden que la honestidad es el mejor valor xD (eso me sonó a comercial)_

_Bien gracias a las que se pasaron por mi primer fic. :3_

_Oigan sean buena honda dejando review por que solamente me llagan alertas de que me han agregado a favorito o algo por el estilo._

**_Si agregan a favoritos dejen review ¬¬_**

_Simplemente denle en en el rectángulo gris con letras verdes que esta abajo._

_!Nos vemos en la próxima viñeta! :3_


	2. Lugar Perfecto

_**-Viñeta: **Lugar Perfecto_

_**-Parejas: **Esme/Carlisle_

_**-Dedicado a:** Gaiie, Alma, Vannillarouge (quien me falta?)_

_**-Autora: **Cullen-Chao·_

_**-Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece, simple mente juego con los personajes y mi activa mente (:_

-xxx-

Nos encontrábamos solos mi esposo y yo en casa, nuestros revoltosos "hijos" estaban con sus parejas. Edward comento algo de acompañar a Bella a saludar a Seth, Jasper y Alic estaban como siempre de compras; y ahora que lo pienso mejor debería de cancelarle las tarjetas a ese torbellino antes de que terminara con nuestra cuenta bancaria. Emmett y Rosalie se fueron al punto de inspiración, para realizar su "tarea" sobre anatomía, en la cual no me gustaría saber como estudian.

Esme se entretenía arreglando todos los bellos jarrones que había por la casa, mientras que yo observaba encantado su bella sonrisa que surcaban por sus labios al momento que venia que todo estaba perfecto.

"Deja eso querida, todo se ve maravilloso" le dije acercándome a ella y tomándola por los hombros para darle un innecesario masaje.

"Por que no nos recostamos un rato en el sillón y me cuantas que tal tu día " Me miro sobre sus hombros mientras me guiaba por la sala.

Permanecimos un rato mas hablando, cuando ella recargo tiernamente su cabeza en mi hombro y la abraze como si única la dejara ir.

Estábamos en un momento tan mas intimo cuando comencé a besarla como si el mundo dependiera de ello. De pronto la puerta resonó a nuestras espaldas y el grandullón de Emmett entro corriendo hacia donde nosotros y grito.

"Por dios que ejemplo no están dando, acaso no ven lo jóvenes que somos, como pueden hacernos esto..... ya no queremos mas hermanitos los cuales yo querré bautizar como Emmett1 y Emmett2"

La cara de mi estimada esposa no tenia precio de lo divertida que estaba.

"Cllate que ustedes están pero, si no fuera por que los vampiros no tienen hijos, esta casa estaría llena de Emmettsitos" Replique ante su ridículo comentario.

Ellos simplemente se fuero a su cuarto....claramente divertidos.

Esme simplemente volvió a recostares sobre mi hombro y me fascinó la forma en la que se cabeza siempre encontraba la forma perfecta de estar recargada sobre mi hombro.

De lo que estaba seguro era que tenia una maravillosa esposa la cual se divertida con las estupideces de sus `inosentes´ hijos como ella suele llamarlos.

-xxx-

Gracias a las lindas que me dejaron review si quieren que siga acutalizando ya saben que hacer. Para las que quieran que les dedique una viñeta solo diganmeno.

****

Si agregan a favoritos dejen review ¬¬

Simplemente denle en en el rectángulo gris con letras verdes que esta abajo.

Porxima Alice/Jasper "Lo encantadora que se ve durimendo"

!Nos vemos en la próxima viñeta! :3


	3. Lo linda que se ve durimendo

__

____

**-Viñeta: **Lo linda que se ve cuando duerme

**-Parejas: **Alice/Jasper

**-Dedicado a:**Pazzitah

**-Autora:**Cullen-Chao·

**-Disclaimer:**Twilight no me pertenece, yo solamente juego con los personajes y mi retorcida mente.

-xxx-

****

Jasper Pov.

Mi queridaAlice con lo hiperactiva que es no puede estar quieta ni un momento. Se pasea por toda la casa viendo que cosas hacen falta o andando de compras es imposible.... casi arrasa con toda la tienda.

Pero no estoy seguro de que ni con sus visiones podrá pasar este reto. Claro que Emmett tubo una muy buena idea

-Flash Back-

"No Emmett no es justo esto, me lo prometiste" gritoAlice algo desesperada

"Pero enana ya tuvimos una cesión de `Ken Emmett´ ya no puedes dejarme mas vello de lo que estoy"

Ella carraspeo molesta

"Almenooos..... que te duermas" eso niAlice se lo esperaba

"Como que......`duerma´"

"Claro quedate quieta fingiendo estar dormida"

-Fin del Flash Back-

Por eso ahora ella estaba recostada en el sillón, moviendo los dedos discretamente. Yo sabia claramente que estaba impaciente, pero lo único que podía hacer en este momento era observar lo linda que se ve dormida e inquieta.

-xxx-

_Uiii! soy feliz tengo11 reviews n.n Gracias a todas las lindas niñas que me se toman la molestia de escribirme algo....y a las que no también. _

_Son maso menos las 10 de la noche y ya solo quedan pocas horas para que cumpla años; me estoy haciendo vieja TT_TT._

_Se aceptan cualquier regalo ustedes no se preocupes xD_

**_Si agregan a favoritos dejen review ¬¬_**

_Próximo: Emmett/Rosale "La facilidad en la que se enrosca en mis brazos :3"_


	4. Su cuerpo al acoplarse con el mio

_**-Parejas: **Rose&Emmett_

_**Advertencias:** Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo, tiene contenido sexual_

_**-Disclaimer: **Twilight no me pertenece, yo solamente juego con los personajes y mí retorcida mente._

Emmett Pov.

Estaba siendo una semana demasiado aburrida y la pequeña Alice decidió que sería bueno una salida en grupo, claro que Bella se le había opuesto cuantas veces puedo, sin éxito alguno. Mientras ella más insistía en el tema Alice mas se divertía negándoselo.

Mi sexy esposa intentaba recogerse el pelo con un lindo moño rojo. Su dorada cabellera caía sobre sus hombros haciéndola ver más encantadora. Su pequeño vestido adornaba cada una de sus curvas

Me acerque a ella y la abrasé por la espalda, ella se dejo apoyar sobre mi enroscándose en mis brazos. Se volteo y me miro directamente a los ojos, en ese instante recordé la primera vez que le vi; cuando pensé haber visto a un ángel.

Inmediatamente la bese casi con desesperación; la alcance lentamente a la cama y la recosté dejándola bajo mi cuerpo.

Llegamos a un momento en el que la ropa comenzaba a estorbarnos, y como si los dos pensáramos lo mismo comenzamos a despojarnos de las prendas, le desabroche el diminuto vestido y me deleite con su cuerpo el cual aun no me acostumbraba teniendo ya varios años de casados.

Ella desbotono mi camisa -lenta y tortuosamente para mi gusto- No comente nada solo deje que ella disfrutara tanto como yo. Cuando termino mi camisa salió arrojada por algún lugar de la habitación que compartíamos.

Comencé a considerar el hecho de que su fina lencería me obstruía por completo todo el panorama.

Juguete un poco con sus bragas y sus sostén, antes de quitarlos de una buena vez.

Fije mi visa en todo su cuerpo, recorriendo con mis labios y dedos cada centímetro de mi esposa, saboreando ese dulce figura que tenia ante mis ojos, la que solo yo podría ver. Sabía que como cualquier mujer sentía pena al estar tan expuesta –aunque sea con migo- Deje que me quitara el resto de la ropa –pantalones y bóxers- para estar a la par.

Sus dedos dibujaban figuras en mi abdomen su elida mano paso a mis cabellos halando un poco de los diminuto risos que se me formaban.

Acorte la distancia que nos quedaba besando sus labios en un apasionado roce y dejamos que nuestros cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo, cediendo el paso a los sentimientos que con ninguna otra persona podíamos sentir, y no tenía que ser Jasper o el don de este para saberlo.

_Espero y les alla gustado y lamento las demoras (claro a las que me siguen) pero la clase de química ya no inspira, ahora simplemente aburre._

_Pues Algo de Emmett y Rose, algo no muy subidito de tono pero que muestra una escena que SMeyer sin duda no nos dejaría ver u.u_

_Gabbs no me asesines son Rose&Emmett algo tenía que hacer. Hahahah Letiie esta vez no fue una de "Y a la mañana siguiente" xD_

**_Próximo: Jacob/Leha_**


End file.
